Roadmaps
by Summers Rage
Summary: By the light of the moon, they traced the pearly maps of the places they had been. The roads that had led them into each other's arms.


Moonlight shined through the window of the watchtower. Illuminating her fair skin, those beautiful eyes sparkling in its glow.

He had, had watch with her before, but something about this night was different. Had he not thought her dead just days ago? Fist slamming into the thick concrete of the tombs, over and over again reviling in the pain. His heart and mind unable to process the loss. And now here she was, breathing and alive, sitting so close to him in the small space, the sent that was purely her filling the air. His heart dropped and his breathe hitched, disturbing the silence of the night, at the thought of her down there, breathing her last breath in the cold dark tombs, alone and frightened.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gentle eyes seeking his. He found himself speechless as she often had him after one of her lude jokes he was convinced she made purely to torture him.

"Daryl?" she asked, his name sounding like a prayer on her lips. This was his undoing.

Reaching towards her, he closed the space between them, pulling her flush against him, his rough lips meeting hers in a fierce kiss. Once he realized that she was not responding in any manner, he pulled away, suddenly cursing the moon, who's light surely gave way to the blush that burned its way up his face.

"M'sorry" he muttered, head ducking down in shame as he made to reluctantly move away.

"Daryl" she said again, her quiet voice filled with shock and something that he couldn't quite place. Want perhaps? No, he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind; a woman like her would never go for the likes of him. He was a worthless redneck, not capable of being loved, a lesson his daddy made sure to beat into him numerous times a day.

His mind stopped its path to self-destruction and emptied of all coherent thought when a pair of soft lips landed on his. They left as quickly as they came however. His head shooting up in time to see hers duck, suddenly finding interest in the loose thread of her pants.

His hand moved on its own accord, fingers finding their way under her chin, tilting it up in the same manor he did the day he had found her half alive.

Moving with the newfound confidence her kiss brought him; he returned his lips to hers. The kiss last longer than the first, their hands tentatively exploring the new territory.

Coming up for air, their eyes met, each one searching for any signs of doubt, he was the first to find his voice.

"Ya sure" he asked, voice hoarse and husky, "Ifn' we do this, there ain't gonna be no goin back. Ya mine and I'm yours and that'll be that."

"Always was yours Daryl." She whispered.

That was all he needed to hear, crushing his lips to hers. Animal instinct set in, his hands began to roam more freely up and down her body, running down her back to her thigh and back up giving her ass a little squeeze. Bringing them back up to the waist of her jeans, he searched for the separation of shirt and pants, seeking the warm soft skin hiding beneath the oversized cloth.

"Daryl wait" he jerked away, hands flying to his sides so fast it was as if her skin had suddenly erupted in flames. He looked at her, confusion written all over his handsome face. "Its that that I don't want to, but I- Ed, he, he did things. I'm not… well I'm not beautiful."

"Christ woman. I ain't good with words, ya know that. Ya the most beautiful thang I ever seen. My daddy was a drunk old bastard. I got scars too. I know I ain't much ta look at. I ain't got much ta offa ya, but if you let me I plan ta spend every damn day showin ya just how god damned beautiful ya are."

And there in the light of the moon they made love. Tracing the pearly maps of the places they had been, the roads that had lead them into each other's arms.

_**Well its been a long time since I've written anything, fanfiction or not, and even longer since I've posted anything on here. Figured I'd ease my way back into things with a cute little one shot. I know it's not much but I'd love to get your opinions anyways. Good? Bad? I'm always looking to improve so please let me know what you guys think!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**SR**_


End file.
